With the developments in mobile communications, mobile phones have become an indispensable communication tool in people's everyday life. The intelligent terminal data wireless transmission speed has been greatly increased. Accordingly, the video communication functions in many social software products, such as Wechat/QQ/SKYPE/MSN, have been widely used. In a two-party video chat or a multiple-party video chat, if the terminals used in the communication are not in the same orientation, for example, when users are using mobile phones in video communication, in which a user's mobile phone is in vertical orientation while another user's mobile phone is in horizontal orientation, for each user, the image of the user and the image of the other party shown on the screen of the user's mobile phone will have angle of 90 degrees, which significantly affects user experience. Although some social software, such as QQ, allows a user to manually adjust the video image's orientation, such function only enables a user to adjust the orientation of the user's own image shown on the screen of the user's terminal, but cannot adjust the orientation of the image of the other part shown on the screen of the user's terminal. Therefore, such problem makes it inconvenient for a user to have video communication with the terminal.
Thus, the currently technology in the field needs further improvements.